


It's Nice to Feel Needed Sometimes

by Sahara_Rose_234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan has a crush on Phil, Dan is afraid of the dark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Phan Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Power Outage, platonic kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahara_Rose_234/pseuds/Sahara_Rose_234
Summary: In which Dan is afraid of the dark, and Phil comforts him during a power outage.





	It's Nice to Feel Needed Sometimes

At around ten in the evening, Dan and Phil were on the couch under a blanket, with only the TV voices filling the room — as per usual. But, to Dan’s annoyance, they were rudely interrupted by a notification on his phone that read:

" **Alert:** Due to recent technical problems, the city electricians are required to shut down the grid to fix the issues London has been having. People should expect a short power outage in the next few minutes or so."

Dan’s, normally calm, eyes widened in panic as he re-read the message three times over.

"Dan?" Phil said, his voice laced with worry, "What's wrong, what does it say?"

Jolted back to reality, Dan tried to clear his mind as he replied, "Huh? Oh, nothing, really. It’s just that the city has to shut down the power to fix something, I guess."

"Oh, alright. That's not too bad," Phil said, noticing that Dan was nervously tapping his fingers against his phone. Skeptical that Dan was really okay, Phil asked, "Hey, are you sure you're alright? You seem a little tense," he said softly, not wanting to get a bad reaction out of his friend.

"I'm fine," Dan said, more forcefully than he intended. He inhaled once, and continued speaking a little more calmly, "Really, it's fine."

Confused on why Dan was acting so weirdly, Phil decided to not ask any more questions as to not make Dan mad. But upon giving it a second thought, Phil remembered that Dan was scared of the dark. And he didn't just hate it, it made him terrified. As Phil finally realized this, everything went black except for the slightly blue glow of Dan's lock screen. You'd expect the moonlight as well, but it was always on the other side of the apartment at this time of night. Phil felt Dan immediately take a sharp intake of breath next to him.

"Dan, I'm sorry, I didn’t realize," Phil said, wrapping an arm around Dan's shoulders, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, I promise."

Dan's heartbeat grew steadily faster and so did his breathing as he felt the pressing darkness around him. A tear slowly slid down his cheek, and then another, and soon it was uncontrollable. He turned and pressed his face into Phil's chest, closing his eyes and seeking comfort, while tears streamed down his face.

Phil hated seeing his friend like this, so he kept whispering words of encouragement, and ran his fingers through the strands of Dan's curly brown hair, as that always calmed Dan down. Honestly, that seemed to usually calm the both of them down — it was relaxing.

"Just breathe," Phil spoke softly, still hugging Dan as close to him as possible, "In, then out. In, then out."

Dan inhaled and exhaled a few shaky breaths and slowly gained control over his tears.

"Focus on my voice, Dan," Phil said, "It's gonna be okay, just keep breathing and focus only on my voice."

This helped Dan gain more control over himself, but it didn't stop him from being afraid, so he still clung on tightly to Phil, craving even more warmth and protection.

"I could get your phone from over there and turn on the flashlight if you want," Phil suggested.

Dan hugged Phil tighter in response and shook his head. He swallowed and said,

"No," his voice muffled by Phil's shirt, "I-I want you to s-stay here. Don't w-wanna move."

Phil smiled fondly at Dan, even though Dan couldn't see him, and continued to work his hands through his hair. It was nice to feel needed, once in a while.

"Okay, Danny," Phil sighed, and placed a light chaste kiss on top of Dan's head.

Dan chuckled at the nickname, and the simple act of the kiss made his heartbeat go a little faster again, but now for a different reason. For the first time since it went dark, he was glad Phil couldn't see his face because he felt his cheeks go red. Dan kept his eyes closed though, still feeling the softness of Phil's shirt against his skin, as he tried to focus only on Phil's warmth, and not the distressing feeling of darkness coming at him from all sides. He breathed in, and out, trying to keep up a steady pace. Just as he had almost calmed down, the power came back on and Dan exhaled a sigh of relief as he felt light on his eyelids.

Phil cupped Dan's cheeks in his hands and raised Dan's face up to meet his.

"See?" Phil said, "I promised it was gonna be okay and it was."

Dan smiled, and spoke somewhat clearly for the first time in what felt like ten hours rather than ten minutes, "Thank you, Phil."

"Of course. You can always have faith in me for I am Phily the Destroyer!"

Dan smiled fondly and said, "What?"

"No, wait, scratch that," Phil laughed, "You can always have faith in me for I am 'Phily the Protector of Best Friends and Destroyer of Darkness and Evil'!"

Dan laughed and said, "That's a long name, mate. So what does that make me?"

"You aaaaare," Phil pondered, "my sidekick. Called 'D-Slice the Nice'."

"Aw," Dan laughed, "wow, sidekick, thanks. Though I'm flattered that you think I'm nice."

"Well, not to me obviously," Phil said playfully.

"Shut up," Dan retorted and giggled, loving every minute of this more than he'd like to admit.

Smiling and leaning back on the couch with a sigh, Phil asked, "Hey, now that the power's back on, do you wanna play some Mario Kart?"

"Hells yes," Dan replied, eyes lighting up with excitement, "Shoot me if I ever say no to that question, by the way."

Phil laughed and said, "I'm sure that day will never come."

"Agreed," Dan said, while Phil got up to get the controllers, "But really, thank you again, Phil."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Plus, it's nice to feel like someone needs you sometimes."

"I'll always be here for you too," Dan smiled, "Now get ready to get destroyed in Mario Kart! Mwahahaha!" he added with a fake evil laugh.

They laughed and played Mario Kart for a while, Dan winning almost every time, and when Phil finally admitted defeat, they decided to watch _Food Wars_ for the hundredth time — despite it being past one in the morning.

Snuggled up next to each other under a blanket, they slowly grew more tired, yawning here and there, until Phil fell asleep. Dan only realized this though when he heard faint snoring noises next to him, and felt Phil's head suddenly drop onto Dan's shoulder. _Phil, you're so precious,_ Dan thought, smiling to himself. Finally admitting his exhaustion, Dan put the TV on mute, rested his head on top of Phil's, and drifted off into the sweet release of sleep — a different type of darkness that he didn't quite mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed this :) Let me know if you want to see more of this story cause i know i didn't really resolve Dan's crush. Also feel free to comment any suggestions for fics if you want! <3


End file.
